elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Standard Protection Job
A Standard Protection Job is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent to meet a client who urgently needs the Guild's protection. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Find the client's residence in town. **Kill the assassins. **Find the note lying next to the client's corpse. **Ask around town for the location of the Operative named in the note. *Travel to the Operative's town. **Speak with the Operative. **Kill the Operative and the assassins that spawn. *Wait 10–21 days for a letter to be delivered. *Speak with the client's daughter, identified in the note. **Defend the daughter from the assassins that appear. *Escort the daughter to her safe house before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough After gaining 21 reputation within the Fighters Guild, the Agent will be informed of a "Standard protection job." According to one of the Guild's Questgivers, a client has approached the Guild asking for protection, and needs their protector right away. The Agent is duly sent to go and defend the client, although what they need to be protected from is unknown. An Urgent Request The client will be waiting in their residence in town, although the Agent will have to ask around the local population to get an exact location for the building itself. Once inside, the Agent will instantly be attacked by an assassin, who will shout when attacked: After killing the assassin, and their companions, the Agent must find the client's corpse, lying somewhere inside the building. When found, the Agent will also find a note laying beside the body, which reveals the reason why the client was killed. However, this is not the end of the quest, for the Agent must track down the person who had the client killed. The Known Entity Asking around the town in which the client lived about the person referenced in the note reveals that they are to be found in another town. Once in town, the Agent will once again have to ask the locals for a more specific address and directions to the person in question. However, when the Agent finally meets with the person in question, they not only find that they are a Dark Brotherhood Operative, but that they are aware of what the Agent has been doing: After this, the Operative will transform into a nightblade, while several other members of the Brotherhood will appear as assassins to defend the Operative. Once all of them lie dead, the Agent may search their bodies for clues, but will find nothing other than their equipment. An Inherited Threat Some ten to twenty-one days after the meeting with the Operative, the Agent will be given a letter by a courier. The letter reveals that the daughter of the client has heard of the Agent's "heroic action in avenging my her father's death," and would like to meet with the Agent in another town. The Agent must head to the daughter's town, and find the building she is inhabiting. Once inside the building, the Agent must find the daughter, although before anything can be said the daughter will exclaim: A quartet of assassins will appear, and mock the Agent for their predictable response to the daughter's letter. Once all four are killed the daughter will ask the Agent to escort her to a safe house in another town, from which she will attempt to escape the region. Successfully escorting her to the safe house before the time limit expires will be enough to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will receive a random magical item, as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Killing the Dark Brotherhood Operative will grant the following changes to the Agent's reputation: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild and gained 21 reputation with them. *When asked for any news, NPCs do not have any responses referencing the quest, unlike other Fighters Guild tasks. *This quest is only available with the CompUSA Special Edition version of . Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests